


Alpha!Winston/2ndpov Omega!DFAB reader - Pack dynamics & Rut & Knotting & Cum Inflation & Impregnation & Crush to Romantic Partner

by kiddcorp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crush to Romantic Partner, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Pack Dynamics, Rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddcorp/pseuds/kiddcorp





	Alpha!Winston/2ndpov Omega!DFAB reader - Pack dynamics & Rut & Knotting & Cum Inflation & Impregnation & Crush to Romantic Partner

**In the months following the Recall** nearly three hundred volunteers from around the world came to Gibraltar to join with Overwatch. You were one of them, an omega among many in the volunteer corp. and like most of the others you came with talents and knowledge all your own. And you made friends quickly, outgoing and sociable as you were, in all areas of Overwatch.

Your favorite was the science labs, where some of your work orders had originally sent you during shifts but where you had begun to spend more and more time. It was a peaceful space with friendly chatter between omegas and betas and the balance was great. And it had the lovely perk of being one of the truly clean areas on the entire base. Tal, a soft spoken beta from the Philippines, was your favorite person so far and he was the main reason you hung out in the labs in your free time. That, and he taught you from old science textbooks he found in the archives on base.

“Okay, I’m done,” you said, putting down your pencil and stopping the timer. Tal heard you, you were sure, but he was busy looking at fibers under a microscope and did not look up at you. You smiled at the side of Tal’s face as his hand scribbled down notes in his experiment journal.

“Let me take a look,” another beta offered, pulling your test from you. He sneered at the papers, flipping through them. “I’d be blown away that these are mostly right if this wasn’t high school science.”

Tal glanced up from his work and glared at the other beta. “Leave her alone. And give her her test back. Don’t be the only ass in this entire department.” The other beta sneered at your open hand and the expectant grin on your face. He did not give back the test, or else did not have the chance to before it was snatched by another.

Standing beside you, a hugely broad gorilla in multi-piece armor stood as tall as you sitting high on a lab stool. Dropping his eyes, the unfriendly beta bit his cheek to keep himself from saying any of the number of toxic things you knew he wanted to say. You openly stared at the newcomer, amazed by this sentient creature who glared down the offending beta. His teeth. His golden eyes. His muscles. His handsome face.

The gorilla said, in a voice so deep and commanding you could feel the vibrations in your chest, “It’s not for lack of intelligence, but for lack of training that she doesn’t already have your job. Get out.” Your jaw dropped and you shot your cheesiest smile at the beta as he cursed and left the room, drawing the judging eyes of his colleagues as he went.

“Thank you,” you said, swiveling on the stool to front the gorilla.

“You-you’re welcome,” he adjusted his glasses, almost comically small on his face, but they suited him nonetheless.

“Check me out?” you asked. His head drew back at the implication but his eyes looked directly from your face to your breasts to your pussy and then back to your smiling face. “I meant the test.”

“Oh, of course, yes.” He cleared his throat and flipped the test back to page one to look over your work. You waited and observed him as his eyes scanned the papers. When he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, you thought the worst. “I’ll need to reassign that technician soon.” He handed you the test, said, “You got everything right. A+.”

“Really? That’s awesome. First ‘A’ I’ve gotten in years.” It was a joke he did not seem to get. Extending a hand, you offered your name.

“I-I’m Winston,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you.” His fingers alone would have engulfed your entire hand, but palm to palm and everything up to and including your wrist was gone into his paw. You turned his hand with yours, looking at the large knuckles and the different dimensions. Amazing.

Letting your eyes trail up his thickly muscled forearm, to his even larger bicep and over his wide shoulder to his handsome face, you almost purred when you spoke. “Nice to meet you too, Winston.”

Tal’s singular scoff broke the trance.

Winston cleared his throat, releasing your hand as you could have sworn his cheeks grew dark with blushing. “I need to attend to some of my experiments. Please, excuse me.”

You watched the gorilla leave before swiveling to face Tal, holding out your test. “An A+. You’re a good teacher after all.”

Tal raised his eyebrows but kept his attention focused through the microscope. “I thought you didn’t like alphas.” His tone was borderline amused so you could not tell if he was being serious. The gorilla had no scent at all, let alone the scent rank of an alpha. You could smell Tal, and every other beta and omega in the room, who, by the way, were unfazed but this mystery smell, so you were sure the gorilla had no scent.

“What?” you asked, letting your confusion show.

Tal tapped his nose. “You’re nose blind. This entire lab smells like him because he’s in here all the time. You’re just used to it like the rest of us.”

You waved a hand through the air, trying to waft this invisible scent into your nose. “I thought that smell was just an aroma.”

“Yeah,” Tal scoffed again, definitely amused now. “The aroma of an alpha.”

* * *

**As the only one of his kind on Earth,**  and a gorilla no less, Winston had never been with another intimately. Never had he kissed or been kissed, fucked, made love, knotted or claimed. No one had ever really shown interest in him sexually and so the desires of his most base self slowly went into a sort of hibernation over the years. He simply figured the blunt flirting you had shown that day was a fluke or your way of being nice, not that you would ever honestly desire him.

He did keep an eye on you though. Sometimes the most beautiful flowers were the most poisonous.

Over the weeks he caught you staring and glancing his way more often than not. Sometimes you looked away first, like in the movies, stunning eyes always watching and then flicking away as the softest of smiles came to your lips. And other times you held his stare until an acute anxiety that this was all a joke made him look somewhere, anywhere else. Winston loved to watch you study, loved knowing you were intelligent and wanted to learn. He also loved how you licked your bottom lip as you read and how your finger rested under the corner of the next page so you could turn to it that much quicker. He watched Tal teach you more and more often, saw your smile as you got each question right, and Winston grew envious that he was not the one schooling you.

Until the day Tal was too busy to check your work again and you swiveled on the stool to face Winston so sharply it stunned him. He had been watching you and with such sudden attention on him he froze. You made your way over, smile between coy and kind, drawing a few of the betas’ eyes from their work as you passed. Winston paid them no mind, eyes glued to yours, unable to will himself to move as his heart beat wild in his chest.

“Winston, I was hoping you could look over this for me. If you have the time. Tal’s too busy right now.” The innocence in your voice belied the predatory finesse in your expression. Winston thrilled at your proximity as you came to his side of the table. Your scent filled his nose and his lungs held you and he breathed you out only so he could inhale you again.

Thankfully Winston’s voice still worked, “Uh, yes, I could look - check this for you.” You handed over the test, letting your fingers ghost across his. Electricity shivered the fur along his back and you pretended not to notice. He cleared his throat, focusing everything into suppressing the first waves of arousal he had felt in years. You watched him intently as he looked over your work. Surprised, Winston asked, “You’re already working at university level?”

“‘It’s not for lack of intelligence’, remember?” You smiled, again so innocently as you quoted his words.

It took Winston a moment to respond, “Uh, yes, clearly. You did make a few mistakes though.”

Your laughter was gentle as you leaned in, your entire arm flush against his. “Was it the organic chemistry section?”

Winston drew in a large breath to both calm himself and to scent you. Big mistake. Your arousal was clear and present but not so strong it caught the attention of others a few tables away. There was no doubt in his mind that you could smell his arousal too. At this point he was lucky to have control over his body let alone his scent.

“Winston?” You asked, hand on his forearm, squeezing lightly with a touch of pure fire. “What did I get wrong?” His mind was a cloud, a hazy smog. And when your tone was no longer innocent and you stood tall to rest your cheek on his shoulder so your whispered offer was only for him and your breasts pushed into his arm, you said, “I could always help you, Winston, with your big, throbbing, aching problem.”

The wildfire inside him was of an unnatural sort. With the last shred of his will power he left through the lab’s back doors without a single word.

This game was so much fun.

* * *

**“I want you to wear this,”**  Tal said, holding out a pair of black lacy panties.

“Excuse me?” You laughed. “There’s more air than underwear.”

“Did I stutter?” Tal raised an eyebrow, but the mirth in his eyes was charming enough. Pulling up your dress you pulled down the underwear you had been wearing and stepped into the panties Tal offered.

You smiled at him as you adjusted your dress. “You know I’m not fucking you tonight.”

“Hm, not tonight maybe,” he joked. “But these aren’t for me.”

You rolled your eyes, grinning at his lie. “Sure they’re not.”

* * *

**A small box with a note** sat on Winston’s lab table. It was pretty, with nice colors and an elaborate bow. The note simply read:

‘Use me’

* * *

**The first mission since the Recall** had been a success and the party to celebrate everyone’s hard work was turning out tremendously well. All personnel from every department had been invited and the vast majority of them seemed to have showed up. The mess hall’s second floor was kept a dining area, long tables piled with endless international cuisines hot from the kitchens, while the first floor had been cleared for dancing, blasted through with happy, upbeat music to keep the nearly two hundred people going.

You and Tal had taken to dancing together like you used to dance when you were little. Arms flailing and jumping around each other, Tal had taken a few songs to lose himself to the music but eventually he was as energetic as you. And the excitement of all those around you and above you, peering down from the second floor, buzzed the air with joy and happiness. Alphas and betas and omegas alike socialized as friends and colleagues and, while flirting and hooking up was a given, none of it was hostile and moods were high.  
“Hey,” you yelled at Tal, just loud enough to be heard over the music. “Your phone’s ringing.”

He almost laughed at the implication before the vibration bumped against his stomach. “Oh,” he said, patting his jacket pocket. “Oh. Come with me.” He pulled you off the dance floor towards the edge where it was safe to stand. You shot him a confused look when he pulled out the device you had thought was a phone. It was black and fit in the palm of his hand.

“What is that?” you asked.

“Do you trust me?” He held it out so you could see it had no buttons or lights. It vibrated again and almost fell out to the ground.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” He repeated, louder so you could hear.

“Yes,” you called back. He pushed you back against the wall, bunching the front of your dress up around your hips, covering you from the eyes of others nearby with his own body as his hand with the device slid into your panties. “Tal,” you gasped, laughing. “I told you I’m not fucking you tonight.”

“And I told you this wasn’t for me,” he breathed into your ear, fingers working the device against your pussy. When he removed his hand the device remained. You reached to remove it, amused but unsure you wanted a vibrator directly on your clit for the next few hours with so many alphas and betas around. Tal snatched your wrist, said, “Dance with me.”

* * *

**Winston pushed the button again**  and nothing happened. He had tried in his lab a few times to see if the device would trigger anything to change, or shift, or for the lights to turn on or off, but nothing had happened. The button was really three buttons, none labeled and all identical, in a row along the length of the oval, human hand sized device. His next hypothesis was that it was part of a gift from Lena and Emily as a sort of celebratory first mission success present. Though that guess was proven wrong when he met up with them for the party. Emily, as was her way, did not make suggestions to the conversation that would lead them to talk about the gift, and Lena, as was her way, did not spill the proverbial beans. Winston was at a loss.

The party however was great. Old Overwatch members gathered to eat and drink on the second floor of the mess hall to avoid the mass of people on the first. With all of his long time friends Winston was happy and ate whatever he could find with peanuts in it and sipped at a small cocktail, never too fond of drinking anyway. And every once in a while he pushed the buttons, alternating between them for different lengths of time, typing out morse code messages, anything he could think of. But nothing happened.

“Winston, my friend,” Angela said, voice tinged with sweetness as always, bringing Winston out of his train of thought. “Is that a stim toy? I had one when I was a child. Can I see?”

“Hm, I actually don’t know what it is,” Winston handed it over for her to examine. “I found it in my lab today.”

“Interesting. Does it do anything?” Angela asked. She pushed the buttons like Winston had, in different intervals and for different periods of time but nothing happened.

Winston shook his head. “Nothing I know of.”

“Torbjörn may know,” she said. “May I show him?” Winston nodded. More heads the better. Angela stood in order to reach over the table, holding out the device. “Torbjörn, you have many children, have you ever seen a toy like this?”

Tipped back to drink a frothing pint of beer, McCree just caught sight of what Angela held out and his immediate bout of laughter had him choking hard. One slap on the back from Reinhardt and McCree’s laughter spilled out with his beer.

“That’s a toy alright,” McCree chuckled, wiping his chin with his arm. “It’s a remote for something. Like a vibrator or special,” he paused to choose chaste words so as not to offend Angela, “underwear of a romantic sort of sexual adventure in the bedroom.”

As Torbjörn reached for the device, Angela closed her hand around it and sat down, giving it back to Winston. “It’s a remote for a sex toy,” she said bluntly.

“Oh,” Winston said and it was all he could say. His mind was blank aside from the immediate thought, over and over, that this gift was from you and that you wanted him to use it on you. Pocketing the remote, Winston knew that he would now have to be discreet about testing the buttons now that others knew what it did. “I’ll have to - I’ll return it to the lab then, I suppose.”

It was another hour or more before Winston could break away from the group without attracting attention. He knew you were here at the party. You had talked about coming with your friend and, sociable as you were, chances were high you would be here. He had been scanning the second floor almost the entire time and had not seen you, so if you were anywhere it was the dance floor. He made his way over to the railing to look down into the mass of people below, breathing in their combined scent of sexual arousal.

It was late in the evening when affections were reaching their peak and alcohol was taking full effect. The dancing, which had been a lot of jumping and moving around when Winston had first arrived, had devolved into grinding and what could be categorized as dirty dancing. All those bodies moving together, everyone touching, everyone paired off or in groups, everyone kissing and groping fueled the scent of sexual tension and made it all but tangible.

Before he touched the buttons for the first time in over an hour Winston wanted to find you, wanted to know if you were wearing the toy, or rather if it was inside you. He picked a good vantage point and scanned the crowd. It took a few minutes to find you but eventually he did, repositioning for the best view.

The high sexual air in the room was obviously affected you as it was affecting everyone else. You ground down onto your friend’s thigh as he ground his cock into your stomach, your arms around his neck and your forehead to his. Tal’s hands on your hips traveled often to your ass to grab and squeeze and pull you up the length of his thigh with a drop of your jaw that could only be a gasp of pleasure.

Winston pushed the top button, what logically would be the strongest setting for a device like this, and almost laughed aloud as you jumped from your friend’s leg. You thought it was funny too, pushing at Tal’s shoulder with a laugh. Tal shook his head at something you said, holding you up when another strong wave of the vibrator hit. Tal laughed aloud this time, though Winston could not hear him. Winston smiled down at you, watching you quiver under his control as a monstrous appetite years overdue burned to life inside him.

* * *

**The first vibration in a while** was strong enough that it scared you. You jumped back from Tal, laughing at your own reaction, surprised by the intensity of the toy as well as the wave of pleasure that had shot through you.

“How are you doing that?” You enunciated your words so he would understand them the first time.

Tal shook his head, raising his hands, “I’m not.”

Another wave of pleasure weakened your knees and Tal helped you stay on your feet even as he laughed at your blatant arousal. All around you people groped and kissed and danced as one. Some were actually fucking up against the walls at the edge of the room, knotted together for however long and screaming obscenities to their gods in ecstasy. With a mess of alcohol burning in your belly, as well as the powerful desire to touch and be touched and to be fucked, the vibrator was not helping you keep control.

Palming Tal’s cock through his pants, you leaned in to kiss him as another strong wave of vibration forced you to bow your head as the unrelenting movement against your swollen clit had you cumming hard. Your orgasm shook you, shivers running down your spine and you ground down into Tal’s thigh, which he placed between yours again, and ground down into the vibrations that continued as your mind went white with bliss.

“Fuck me, Tal, please,” you said into his ear, grabbing at him again before he pulled your arms straight down at your sides. Your body was on fire. Not in heat, but as close as an omega could get without being in season. It had been so long since you had been claimed by an alpha, knotted by a beta, even pleasured by another omega. “Please,” you begged as Tal held you still. You just wanted to be full again.

“Not tonight, you said. Twice. Remember?” Tal reminded as he scanned what parts of the second floor he could see, even turning you both around so he could find what he was looking for. “Besides he’s the one you want.” Tal pointed up to the railing of the second floor and your bleary mind just managed to follow his line of sight.

Winston?

Blinking a little more clarity into your brain, you forced your eyes to focus on Winston, definitely Winston, who leaned on the second floor railing with something in his hand and stared down right at you with an alpha’s predatory gaze. Though you could not see what he was holding you were sure it was the remote to the vibrator in your panties, the vibrator that just made you cum and cum hard. Winston had done that, had been doing that, controlling you, all night. A pang of arousal all your own speared through you.

You had to leave. Now. You were sure Winston would follow.

“Get me out of here, Tal,” you whined.

“Exit’s that way, beautiful,” Tal said, pointing and turning you in the right direction. He slapped your ass to spur you on and when you looked back for him he was gone to the crowd. Another strong vibration had you keening, grabbing fistfuls of your dress so you would not grab fistfuls of someone else, and you made haste for the exit.

* * *

**Winston was surprised with himself**  that there was no nervousness or fear of being caught when Tal pointed your attention right at Winston and his remote. You had not been bothered by it either, letting Tal leave you behind as he made his way to a more rambunctious crowd of alphas and betas openly fucking in a group. Winston gave a last test of the remote as you left, enjoying the reaction he got, before following you out.

* * *

**Palming the walls to help keep you upright,**  you tried every door handle you came across. It was not safe for an omega to wander the halls, even with an alpha on their heels, especially so. Though with nearly everyone at the party the halls were empty, aside from the muffled sound of the the vibrator still quaking against you and your labored breathing as a second orgasm quickly built. Sure, you could have removed it but there was no fun in that and certainly no pleasure.

The first door that opened was an empty office, not a single piece of furniture or decor inside. Closing the door behind you, you moved to the exterior wall, sitting on the windowsill to lean back against the cool glass of the only window in the room. Your thighs squeezed together around the toy that continued to shiver against your oversensitive clit. Alone now, and still treasuring the thought that Winston was responsible for these sensations, you let your voice free, moaning and gasping and calling his name as loudly as you wanted. Between your imagination and the toy’s vibrations your second climax hit harder than the first, your pussy clenching around nothing, the deep aching to be bred flaring again as your voice called out.

The door to the office slammed open, cracking into the wall and scaring you nearly half to death. Adrenaline shot through you but you remained seated, captivated by the alpha before you. Winston was broad of form and muscle, more than filling the doorway and having to shift his body to fit inside. His golden eyes burned into yours as he strutted forward into the room, chest puffed out as if it were not big enough normally, posture strong and radiating power. What a glorious alpha.

Standing seemed to affront him, his head drawing back as he watched you. This was not Winston, too far gone for words and flashing his long canines as a warning. This was an alpha in rut. You had teased him, hit on him, aroused him for weeks and now his single objective was to breed you. Between your legs the vibrating stopped as Wiston drew up to his full height, roaring so loud it hurt your ears, pounding his chest in a display of dominance. In his strong grasp the remote was crushed to pieces.

It was a small office so all Winston really had to do was reach out with his long arms to grab your leg. Pulling it out from under you collapsed you to the ground unceremoniously. Yanking you across the rough carpet, the skin on your shoulders burning, he dragged you underneath him, flipping you onto your stomach. You helped by pulling up your dress, exposing your ass as he grabbed your waist and pulled you up onto your knees and back into his hips. He ground into you, the endowment of his cock pressed thick and hot into your pussy.

When he began thrusting, trying to fuck you through his pants and your panties, you yanked at the fabric covering your dripping sex to expose it completely. When the underwear was at your knees you pulled at his pants, glad he did not wear a belt, releasing his monster of a cock to fall heavy onto your bare ass. Fuck he was thick. You could only feel it against you and on you, prodding your backside as he continued to thrust. One more time you reached back through your legs to align his cock with your entrance. The weight of his balls slapped into your hand, ridiculously heavy compared to the human males you had been with, and the girth of his cock was absolutely unable to be wrapped around with by your hand. Your body shivered at the thought of taking him raw.

It was one smooth motion. The moment the blunt head of WInston’s cock was at your pussy, he thrust hard, eliciting a scream from beneath him as he stuffed himself into you and continued to fuck you through your adjusting to him and through your walls tearing to accommodate him. Hot tears trailed down your cheeks even as the pain gradually turned to pleasure as your omega instincts to be bred kicked into gear.

He held you effortlessly, like you were nothing but a cocksleeve, bringing your ass to his meet his hips with every thrust so that each time he buried himself inside you balls deep. And his pace was fast, frenzied, like it had been years since he had fucked and claimed and bred someone. Maybe it had been. Or, as you hoped, this was just his more animalistic nature and every time would be like this. You would take the pain every time if it meant being fucked into the ground like this.

Your third orgasm came suddenly. Perhaps the pain had overshadowed your building pleasure but nonetheless the ecstasy of your release was stunning. Winston slowed only for a moment as your walls contracted around the slab of his girth, gushing warm slick around his cock. He growled as he picked up pace again, but wasted no time in knotting you, pulling your ass so tightly against his hips to form the seal that your cheeks would certainly be bruised tomorrow.

The swelling near the base of his cock started out manageable and grew quickly to a specific pain and fear that this breeding would ruin you. You writhed, keening for him to pull out while he still could, clawing at the carpet to get away and yet finding no purchase or strength to move an inch. His knot pressed in all directions against your walls, ballooning to an unimaginable size as tears came again to your eyes. Your fourth orgasm was painful, so fucking painful. Your torn and bleeding pussy fluttering over Winston’s cock as you came hard around his still growing knot.

And he snarled above you, holding you perfectly molded to his hips, your knees not even touching the floor anymore. His balls tightened underneath him as his knot finished swelling and you were locked to him absolutely. His orgasm came as powerfully as the torrent of thick, hot cum into your pussy. He stood to full height, lifting you another foot or more from the ground so that you scrabbled just to have your palms flat on the floor, as he beat his chest with his fists, roaring into the air, a true and complete alpha finally, filling you with his seed all the time.

Each spurt of cum was freshly hot, splashing against your cervix again and again in a never ending stream delivered by a throbbing cock knotted solidly inside you. And you came over and over, each orgasm after the other leaving your body singing with pleasure, your mind blank, your soul complete. There was only pain when Winston sat back against the wall, dragging you on his knot right along with him. But at least he had sat enough at an angle that while on your knees you could prop your upper body up and not just be entirely on the floor.

And that was when the usual few minutes of an alpha’s orgasm would have normally subsided and the cum would have stopped flowing and all would have been okay. But Winston’s orgasm did not stop and his cum kept flowing, gushing, flooding into you, throb after throb of his cock releasing more and more inside you. But all you could do was feel your womb grow heavy with his seed and watch as it slowly extended your belly out and, fuck, you hoped you got pregnant. This raw cock inside you literally stuffing you with cum better by fertile too. What a blessing that would be.

Winston’s hand smoothing under your dress and across your ass some thirty minutes or so later, as you shook from the high of whatever number orgasm you had just reached, was the first sign he was coming back to himself. Your belly had been hurting for a while now, your orgasms the only relief from the dull pain as his cock still pumped you full, though at a less dramatic rate but still as hot each time. Your arms were starting to shake from holding you up for so long. Your knees felt like they were bleeding.

“I - I’m sor- I’m sorry,” Winston whispered, voice hoarse.

You shook your bowed head, breathing heavy. “It’s okay, Winston, really. This has been,” – you stopped to lick your lips and swallow dryly – “You’re the best breed I’ve ever had. I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve cum.” The laugh to your statement brought a slow and low rumble from him.

But he said nothing as he reached under your arm and palmed your entire chest with one hand, forcing you to lay back against him, which must have been as an uncomfortable angle for him as it is for you. His knot shifted, though did not go down, and his cock moved, though continued to throb and pump seed into you. You groaned against the unnatural stretch of your belly as you arched back onto his stomach. Holding you gently to him, Winston palmed your belly as well, warming the skin with his touch. He hoped that he had impregnated you, that the swell in a few months time would be children.

Reaching further down, the pad of one finger large enough to stroke your entire pussy with ease, Winston massaged your clit softly, tweaking your nipples and squeezing your breasts as well. He worked you into your next orgasm slowly, letting his bass sounds against your back and his touches unravel you. And when you came violently, so that your entire body flexed and you called his name and begged for him and your pussy clamped down around him and your hands clawed into his, he was happy.


End file.
